Bo and Kenzi
Bo and Kenzi are BFFs. Their relationship was specifically created by Michelle Lovretta to be purely platonic and ongoing. Bo was working as a bartender in a hotel bar when a blonde young woman, Kenzi, entered the premises and proceeded to pickpocket an unsuspecting patron. A salesman that had tried to hit on Bo offered Kenzi a drink he had spiked with a roofie, which she drank to the last drop, and Bo followed them to the elevator after they left the bar. Bo saved Kenzi from being raped and reluctantly took the drugged-out young human woman back to her shelter. Kenzi returned the favor by finding out where Bo had been forcibly taken and risked her life by interfering with the second trial of The Gathering that Bo was put through by the Fae, calling out Bo's name until Bo snapped out of the trance she had been put under by the Pain Eater (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World). The two became friends, roommates, and sidekicks; teaming up to create a Fae/Human private investigation agency. They had each other's back in a relationship that became a strong sister-friend bond. Quotes * KENZI: Learn to enjoy your shit already. You can frickin' control people by touch, and not in a creepy hand job way. That is awesome! – to Bo (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) * KENZI: Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you and all... uh ...but I'm only into guys. Sorry. BO: I'll try to contain my disappointment. – (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) * KENZI: Obviously, you can't have Dyson and chase after Dr. Hot Pants anymore. Time to pick a team, dude. BO: Teams are stupid. - (Vexed) * KENZI: Can you make it through on your own, or do I have to cuff your muff? – to Bo (Something Wicked This Fae Comes) * KENZI: Fight for Dyson. Fight for Lauren. Fight for what makes you happy. – to Bo (Mirror, Mirror) * KENZI: See? Told ya. Like Vegas for your crotch. BO: We're here on a job. KENZI: Sure. Sure. Ladies, start your va-jay-jays! – (Fae Gone Wild) * KENZI: I know what you told me. And what Trick told me — what Nate told me. But, what about what my heart told me? It told me that this is where I belong right now. By your side. BO: I want you to be happy. And I know that Nate makes you happy. KENZI: Maybe someday things will be different. I'll be able to have a normal life. But right now, this is the life that I choose. BO: Are you sure? KENZI: Yeah. BO: Good. Because I've never needed my best friend more than I do right now. – (Truth and Consequences) * KENZI: You know, if it is the Faepocalypse, you should go be with your girl. You shouldn't be alone, Bo. BO: I'm not alone, Kenzi. I'm with you. – (about coming battle with The Garuda) (Into the Dark) * BO: The point is, I love Lauren. She's a huge part of my life. As are you. So in the battle of BFF versus main squeeze, I think it's time we called a truce. Got it? KENZI: Uh huh. – (ConFaegion) * KENZI: Unclaim me, Bo. BO: That is your grief talking. That is not what you want. KENZI: No. I know I don't want to be here anymore….Can you just do this one thing? This one thing that I'm asking you. BO: No. I'm not letting you go. I can't. KENZI: This is not about you! .... Unclaim me. BO: Fine. I unclaim you. ....[ as Kenzi leaves house ].... BO: Kenzi, we are not done! KENZI: Yeah. We're done! – (Origin) * KENZI: I need to try something...new. Something...for me. Something human? And for the first time in I don't even remember, I'm okay with that. I need to go. ....[ they embrace / walk together towards door ].... BO: We're sisters. We're in each other's lives for good. KENZI: Hell, I couldn't even keep you out of my afterlife. BO: I love you, Kenzi. Sometimes I think it's the only thing I'm completely sure about. KENZI: Bye, Bo. BO: Goodbye, Kenzi. – (Like Hell Pt.2) Gallery Videos Articles References Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5